Tenchi Weirdness
by SailorCrow
Summary: Tenchi has some weird days at his house but today is a VERY weird day!!


Tenchi Weirdness!!  
  
By: Crow hehehe that's me!! Yup yup me!! Not you! ME!!  
  
Hehehehehehehehe got bored one night at like 12:30 in the morning so I decide to write this funny fanfic! Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi: *sips some tea*  
  
Ryoko: Good morning Tenchi! *hugs tenchi*  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi is mine! *pulls tenchi away*  
  
Ryoko: Mine *takes him back*  
  
Sasami: this happens every morning -_-;  
  
Washu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah science block!!  
  
Mihoshi: Whats wrong with Washu?  
  
Kiyone: Don't ask!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: Mine!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: Mine!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: Mine!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: Mine!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: Mine!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: Mine!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: Mine!  
  
Ayeka: Mine!  
  
Ryoko: MINE!!!  
  
Ayeka: MINE!!!  
  
Tenchi: your hurting me!!  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Oh I'm so sorry Tenchi!  
  
Tenchi: *ducks down and crawls away*  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Will you forgive me Tenchi *hugs eachother*  
  
Ayeka: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah get away from me you moldy piece of burnt potato chip!  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
Ryoko: Fat Cow! *walks away and looks for Tenchi*  
  
Ayeka: *stares at self* Am I really fat!!  
  
Ryoko from somewhere: hehehehe knew that would get her!  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Sasami: soooooo…….. wanna play poker Mihoshi?  
  
Mihoshi: k!  
  
Sasami: you got to bet stuff in poker!  
  
Mihoshi: uh okay *puts down all her galaxy police stuff and all her money in the pile area*  
  
Sasami: puts a piece of lint in the pile.  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi!  
  
Ayeka: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Everyone: what the…….  
  
Ryoko: whats wrong Ayeka???  
  
Ayeka: *points towards Tenchi's room all pale and still*  
  
Ryoko: *opens door* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Everyone else: runs upstairs.  
  
Sasami: Okay what is it???  
  
Ayeka: *still stands completely still pointing towards Tenchi's room*  
  
Washu: *opens door all the way*  
  
Tenchi: oh Sakuya I do love you!  
  
Sasami: Tenchi how could you!!!  
  
Tenchi: *notices everyone staring at him and tries to hide Sakuya* Uh what??  
  
Sasami: your making out in front of Ryo-ohki!!  
  
Tenchi: *looks around and sees Ryo-ohki in the corner of the room with a dreamy expression*  
  
Sakuya: maybe I should go…..  
  
Tenchi's Father: no stay its fine!  
  
Ayeka: I think not!!  
  
Ryoko: yeah cause Tenchi is mine!!  
  
Ayeka: he is not!  
  
Ryoko: is too!  
  
Ayeka: is not!  
  
Ryoko: is too!  
  
Ayeka: is not!  
  
Ryoko: is too!  
  
Ayeka: is not!  
  
Ryoko: is too!  
  
Ayeka: is not!  
  
Ryoko: is too!  
  
Ayeka: is not!  
  
Mihoshi: hey look its Sakuya!  
  
Kiyone: *hits Mihoshi over the head with her gun*  
  
Mihoshi: X_X  
  
Washu: THAT'S IT!!! *runs away to her lab*  
  
Sasami: what!!???  
  
Grandpa: hehehehehe have fun you two! *closes door*  
  
Ryo-ohki: mreow!  
  
Sasami: oh your right lets go Ryo-ohki! *walks away*  
  
Ayeka: how does she understand that thing?  
  
Ryoko: that "thing" happens to be a cabbit!  
  
Ayeka: tomato, tomato!  
  
Ryoko: *phases downstairs and drinks some tea*  
  
Ayeka: *walks downstairs but accidentally trips on her long dress and falls down the stairs and lands on her face*  
  
Ryoko: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *falls over laughing*  
  
Mihoshi: *wakes up* What happened? Where am I? Ayeka why are you on the floor?  
  
Kiyone: *wacks Mihoshi with her gun again*  
  
Washu: *comes running holding something up* Its done!!  
  
Ayeka: what is?  
  
Washu: the masterpiece I have been waiting for all these years!!  
  
Ryoko: *raises and eyebrow and gets up* I wanna see!!  
  
Washu: no wait…  
  
Ryoko: *grabs whatever it is and the thing she grabs explodes and suddenly peanuts fall everywhere*  
  
Washu: it's a peanut maker!  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Ryoko: *shakes Washu roughly* Why didn't you tell me that would happen I got peanut stuff all over my dress!!  
  
Washu: hehehe  
  
Ryoko: *sets Washu down and sits back down*  
  
Tenchi: *comes down stairs holding Sakuya's hand*  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi!!!  
  
Ryoko: *appears inbetween Tenchi and Sakuya* Hey Tench whats up!  
  
Sakuya: *glares at Ryoko*  
  
Ryoko: Well I had a great time! *swings arms out smacking Sakuya in the face with one making her fall off the stairs on top of Tenchi's father*  
  
Tenchi's father: why hello! *raises an eyebrow at Sakuya*  
  
Sakuya: Sorry but you're an old fat guy and I'm a young and beautiful lady that doesn't mix!  
  
Grandpa: what about me???  
  
Sakuya: uh….  
  
Granpa: I'm the ruler of Jurai  
  
Sakuya: a ruler huh well okay!!! *jumps into Grandpa's arms* Cya Tenchi!  
  
Grandpa: *walks away happily carrying Sakuya  
  
Tenchi: Hey……  
  
Kiyone: don't you think this fanfic shall end soon Crow??  
  
Crow: It shall never end because love never ends!! I could make Ryoko and Ayeka fight forever so it wouldn't end so ha but so it doesn't get to long I'll make it end here! For now! Mwhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua *coughs*  
  
Ryoko: Uh yeah you're a little to weird for me stay away from me now!  
  
Ayeka: I don't know her!  
  
Sasami: *walks in laughing*  
  
Ryo-ohki: mreow?  
  
Sasami: I think your right Ryo-ohki  
  
Ayeka: What???  
  
Sasami: Ryo-ohki says its time to end the fic!  
  
Ryoko: Crow just said that!  
  
Crow: mwhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!!  
  
Ayeka: will you stop that!  
  
Washu: look what I *something explodes and it starts to rain cheese*  
  
Crow: *eats some* yummy! Well bye for now!!! 


End file.
